custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing Along Songs
Barney's Sing Along Songs is a custom Barney Clip Show home video for Season 9 that was release on January 20, 1994. it features clips from Season 3, 1, 2, 7, 5, 6, 8, and 9 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the Kids Sing Along Songs Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Making Choices #Being Together #Friendship Song from: Be a Friend #Why from: Howdy Friends #Putting On a Show from: Barney's Talent Show #If You're Happy And You Know It from: Is Everybody Happy #When I'm Mad from: Oh Brother, She's My Sister #I Can Laugh from: Is Everybody Happy #Laugh With Me from: A Picture Of Health #I Put A Smile On from: You've Got To Have Art #That's a Home to Me from: Home Sweet Homes #The Raindrop Song from: Shawn & the Beanstalk #Brushing My Teeth from: Our Earth Our Home #A Silly Hat from: Classical Cleanup #Silly Sounds from: Magical Musical Adventure #Mish Mash Soup from: Home, Safe Home #Alphabet Soup from: Good Job #Nothing Beats a Pizza from: Try It's You'll Like It #The Popcorn Song from: How Does Your Garden Grow #S'Mores from: It's Tradition #When You Have a Ball from: Play Ball #What A Baseball Day from: Seven Days A Week #The Exercise Song from: Hop to it #The Airplane Song from: Up We Go #My Kite from: What's In A Name #Hey Look At Me I Can Fly from: Easy Breezy Day #Five Little Butterflies from: Once A Pond A Time #If All The Raindrops from: At Home with Animals #Someone to Love You Forever from: Sharing in the Fun #Mister Sun from: All Mixed Up #The Fall Song from: Tree Mendous Trees #Winter's Wonderful from: A Sunny, Snowy Day #It's C-C-C-Cold BRR from: A Sunny, Snowy Day #The Barney Bag from: Barney's Band #Our Friend Barney Had A Band from: Barney's Band #Sheep Medley from: E-I-E-I-O #Old MacDonald Had A Farm from: E-I-E-I-O #Squishy, Squashy, Washy from: It's Home To Me #If You're Happy And You Know It from: Brushing Up On Teeth #Brushing My Teeth from: Our Earth Our Home #Books are Fun from: First Things First #I Love To Read from: What's In A Name #The Construction Song from: Let's Build Together #That's A Home To Me from: Let's Build Together #Everyone Is Special from: You Are Special #You Can Count On Me from: Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Taking Turns from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney #Get Along little Doggies from: Howdy Friends #Being Together (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1993 costume. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The Arrangements from Barney & Friends Season 3. *The version I Love You has the same musical arrangements Season 3 and Vocals from The Exercise Circus!. *The Season 7's version of the Barney Theme Song is used. *The Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Set is Used. Category:My Video Idea Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:Barney Clip Show Category:1999 episodes Category:Season 6 Videos